1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable armrest assembly, and more particularly to an adjustable armrest assembly for a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chair comprises a seat, and two armrests mounted on the seat to support a user's two hands. However, each of the armrests is fixed on the seat and cannot be adjusted to fit users of different statures, so that the user's hands are easily placed on the armrest in a uncomfortable manner.